


(Almost) Anywhere With You

by Kh530



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quentin Coldwater Lives, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Quentin and Eliot have been looking at apartments. Eliot hasn't been making that an easy experience.





	(Almost) Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).

> Special thanks to ohmarqueliot for beta-ing this fic!

“Eliot, if we don’t find an apartment soon, we’re moving into my dad’s house.”

A look of disgust appeared on Eliot’s face, as if Quentin had suggested they move to Indiana instead of New Jersey.

Honestly, moving into his dad’s house–Quentin pushed away the thought of it being his dead dad’s house–wasn’t a terrible idea. It still hadn’t sold since his mother had kindly--and by kindly, Quentin meant with a lot of bitching and moaning–put it on the market. Sure, Quentin would probably want to tear down the garage–he hadn’t been able to set foot in it since everything with the Monster happened. Right now, that seemed like a better option than letting Eliot drive him insane.

Quentin loved Eliot. He really really did. The two of them had been through hell and back over the last year with everything that happened with The Monster and his Sister. Quentin was grateful—so fucking damn grateful— to have Eliot back in his arms. Really, he was. But Eliot was probably the pickiest person Quentin had ever met and apparently that pickiest included finding an apartment.

“We are not moving to _Jersey_.” Eliot said ‘Jersey’ like it was a disease instead of the state where Quentin and Julia had grown up.

Quentin rolled his eyes at the man he loved. “We could always go back to Brakebills.”

Eliot gave Quentin another dirty look.

“What?” Quentin asked innocently. “It’s not like we actually graduated. Fogg owes us.”

“I love the Physical Kids’ Cottage.” Eliot started. He did, really. There’s a reason the Physical Kids’ Cottage had been his happy place. That being said... “But if I never see that damn place again, I’ll be a lot happier. After all the shit I’ve been through, going back to school is the last thing I want to do.”

“Well there’s always New Jer—“ Eliot interrupted Quentin with a scathing glare.

“And we’re _not_ moving to fucking Jersey.”

This time it was Quentin who rolled his eyes at Eliot. New Jersey was not that bad. Hell, it was cheaper to go from New Jersey to New York City than it was to get to the city from Long Island– even the towns on the border between Queens and Nassau county (which Quentin had heard Kady bitch about before).

Plus Jersey was nice. Sure, it wasn’t New York, but it had its own charms. It certainly has better beaches than New York– and Kady could fight him on that one.

“You know, for someone who wasn’t even born in New York, you sure do have a lot of hate for Jersey. It’s not like it’s Indian—“ Eliot raised a finger to Quentin’s lips, staring at him intensely, a dark look in his eyes.

“Don’t say that word, Quentin Coldwater. Don’t even think it.“ Quentin sighed as Eliot continued to glare at him.

“At least I didn’t suggest we stay at Kady’s?” Quentin gave Eliot his innocent, puppy dog look, and Eliot couldn’t keep a small smile off his face.

“Thank God for that,” Eliot said before bending down and kissing Quentin on the lips.

Sure, maybe they didn’t have an apartment right now and they’d probably continue to argue about it for awhile. But at least, at the very least, Eliot and Quentin had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me, I'm Hearts530 on Twitter! Come and talk to be about Magicians!


End file.
